


Pogar wanders in

by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Mogar is human, Pogar is a confused badass, a LOT taken from glackedandmullered (Mogartrash), small torture scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness/pseuds/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing down the Mad King should have been a great achievement. Unfortunately they hadn’t quite counted on what The Mad King had been working on. But he is pissed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pogar wanders in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glackedandmullered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/gifts).



> Okay so this might be a bit confusing for some of you. Basically Pogar is Mogar’s clone, mixed with different DNA. It’s a creation of glackedandmullered (mogartrash on Tumblr) and I thought I’d write this.

If anyone had told Vav a months ago that he would be standing in a room with a convicted criminal, a superhero and a half wild bear man then he might have told them that they were insane.

But here he was. Here they all were. The Mad King was lying on the floor, his crown lying crooked on his head. Because of course the pretentious motherfucker had a crown, why wouldn’t he? Mogar stood above him, the blue sword he always held grasped firmly in his hands. X-ray was on the floor, the Mad King had not gone down without a fight.

“You’ve done enough King. Now you die.”

“Mogar!” Vav yelled just as Mogar began to swing his sword down. The man aborted the action awkwardly and turned back to the Brit.

“What the fuck now?”

“We don’t kill people!” Mogar growled and Vav blinked a few times in surprise, that was not what he was expecting. People didn’t growl did they?

“That’s what got you into this mess to begin with!”

“But Mogar!” Mogar raised his sword again, over the Mad King’s prone body. Vav turned away, he wasn’t great with decapitations. Not that he’d seen one before but it was definitely not on his top ten list of things to do. Mogar might be but that was beside the point.

Vav felt a warm hand drop onto his shoulder and whirled around. There was Mogar, his sword sheathed across his back.

“Don’t let him get out okay?” Vav smiled and went to hug Mogar but the man held him back by the shoulders, remaining stoic. Vav flailed for a moment before giving up and frowning.

“Huh? What did I miss?” X-Ray sat up, holding his head. In an instant Mogar was gone, jumping out the window onto the one across the street. Vav gaped, humans were not meant to jump that far, before sighing. Now he had to take X-Ray home and the Mad King to jail.

He picked up the criminal, groaning under his breath before thudding to his knees.

“Well that’s not going to work…”

As Mogar leapt across the street, eyes focused on the halfway competent superheroes in the room he didn’t notice as a figure staggered out of the building below.

 

Noise. That was what the first thing he noticed when he came to and then light, blinding light. He’d shied backwards, baring his teeth to the invasive glare. But the wailing noise above him didn’t end, the clinically bright lights didn’t stop.

He roared and leapt forwards, ready to attack whatever enemy he could. He was surprised as his body continued past the confines of his cell, thrusting him out into a room filled with white tiles. There was a small light above the cell he had just been kept in. It was red, rotating quickly and he growled, throwing a chair at the thing.

When the glass shattered the noise stopped. He smirked in satisfaction as it stopped assaulting his senses. He then cast around the room for some reason to explain why he was out. He saw no reason so turned to leave. He felt his foot slip from under him and dropped into a defensive crouch before realising he had stepped on something. It was a brown folder, with two words scribbled across it.

PROJECT MOGAR

He cocked his head to the side, picking up the folder. He flipped it open and squinted down at the words. He could read, just about. But the words in front of him were long and convoluted. He had no idea what the hell most of them meant so he simply flipped through the pages. There were pictures of him in there which gave him pause.

In some he looked feral, snarling and roaring at the camera. Other times he looked almost serene, curled up in the far corner of his cell. But in some he looked terrible, wired up to any number of machines. He didn’t know what any of them did but he knew that days like that had always ended painfully.

He growled as the blaring sirens started up again. He had no idea how long he had until a guard came for him. He took off, racing down the hallways on all fours in a clumsy gallop. By the time he got outside he was nearly controlling his movements and so he reverted back to two feet. He knew that he looked similar enough to the humans to blend in but he’d never seen any of them walk on all fours.

He sniffed the air, casting around blindly before taking off down a road at random. He kept the folder clenched in his fist, it was something at the very least.

He slowed after a few blocks down to a walk. People pushed past him quickly, all too eager to get to where they needed to be to notice the strange feral man in their midst. He bent his head down and shuffled along in the crowd, trying to figure out what to do.

The file in his fists should give some indication but he had no idea how to access the information. He was still mulling this over when he heard a loud scream. He raced towards it, pack instincts that had never managed to be used before, rising up.

In front of him a woman was on the ground, the sharp scent of blood filled the air. A man stood over her with something clutched in his hands.

“Please help!” the desperation in the woman’s voice spurred him to give chase. He quickly caught up with the robber and leapt on his back. He screamed, loudly and high pitched as he felt claws digging into his back. The criminal quickly dropped the purse and raced off.

He stood in the alley, watching the criminal run. He had no reason to give chase to such a man. He bent down to sniff the item on the ground and wrinkled his nose. It stank of something and it definitely wasn’t food. He left it on the floor before walking back into the crowd, clutching his folder to his chest.

 

After a major criminal is put in jail the superheroes that put him there should get a day off. That was X-Ray’s thinking anyway. Vav was less agreeable but he understood that breaks helped.

So there they were, playing video games in X-Ray’s house. The rather unusual addition was Mogar. He was stood right behind Vav, staring intently at the screen. Vav was trying his hardest to ignore the man’s stare in the back of his head. He wasn’t doing very well.

“What purpose does this serve?” Mogar grunted out. X-Ray turned and smirked at him.

“Fun!” Mogar frowned, as if the concept was foreign. Vav wouldn’t be surprised, the man seemed to live for his ‘mission’ whatever that was.

“Do you want a go?” Vav asked after a moment of silence. Mogar grunted an affirmative and sat down.

Five minutes, a broken controller and Vav nearly being impaled by Mogar’s sword, later they agreed that Mogar should never be allowed near games again. The man just got too angry.

So Mogar was stuck watching as the other two superheroes played games. While he hadn’t been very good at the actual game he did help them with strategy, offering up decent suggestions once he’d understood the basis of the game.

A phone ringing interrupted their gameplay and X-Ray leapt on it before Mogar could attack it. They really needed to explain some basic things to the man but it was a bit difficult when he seemed to live and breathe crime fighting.

“Yello? Superhero hotline here!”

“Oh! There’s a man running around downtown and he’s just chasing after criminals!”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“He doesn’t give the stuff back””

“Ah, that might be a problem. Can you give us a description?”

“Well, he was wearing white pants and what looked like a bear skin on his back!”

“Uh huh, any defining features apart from that?”

“Well, I mean, he had claws and fangs is that helpful?”

“Uh yeah, that’s pretty helpful. Thanks for your call and we’ll get back to you.” X-Ray turned back to the other two superheroes and let out a nervous chuckle.

“So, I don’t think that the city wants us to get a day off.” Vav looked sickeningly excited at the idea of going out and X-Ray groaned. Didn’t he deserve one day off?

 

The man stared down at the file in his hands. It had to be about him. It just had to be. He was broken from his thoughts as a woman bumped into him.

“Watch it lady!” She turned to retort but then frowned, squinting at him.

“Mogar?” he cocked his head to the side, regarding the woman. She had long purple hair and stank of metal and oil. He turned to leave but she grabbed his elbow. Reacting instinctively he roared, twisting to dislodge her grip and sent her stumbling backwards.

“Wait!” but he didn’t, he just took off running. The crowd parted in front of him as he raced down the streets. He collapsed into one of the alleys breathing hard. Being cooped up in a tiny cage all your life was not good for your cardio.

The woman, left standing in his dust sighed and pulled a phone from her pocket.

“What the hell did you two idiots do this time?”

 

Two days later and the man had no idea what to do. He was hungry and getting hungrier but food was in short supply. Whenever he’d tried to get the meat off people they’d screamed and shouted, causing him to turn tail and run.

There was trash which he’d dug through but there was barely anything in there. Unbeknownst to him one of the side effects from the DNA changing was an increased metabolism. What a normal human would need or what a normal polar bear would eat paled in comparison to the amount he should be eating.

His stomach moaned incessantly but he ignored it. He had a mission.

He’d seen a picture, in passing, the previous day. It had been of a man with blond hair and blue eyes. He had been smirking at the camera despite the impressive black eye that was forming. No matter what the man did he couldn’t get the image out of his head. For some reason he even knew who the man was; the Mad King, owner of Monarch labs. That was where the man had been held for so long so he supposed that the Mad King was a good a place as any to find answers.

He stared up at the prison in front of him. The walls were high and nearly sheer. But the man just smirked, running his claws down the surface. He quickly scaled the wall, keeping to whatever shadows he could find.

Once he was at the top he snuck along the wall until he could see into the compound below. He could barely believe his eyes because there he was; the Mad King. He was stood in the middle of a concrete square, humming under his breath.

The guards were looking at each other worriedly.

“Your time outside is nearly over!” the Mad King paused, staring at the guard as if imagining how good his body would look on the floor.

“I know.” He began humming again, faster, as if he was trying to summon something. The thought obviously occurred to the guards as well because they leapt forwards restraining him.

The man tensed from his vantage point, he couldn’t let his only lead slip away now, not after everything that had happened. He hopped down from the wall, rolling as he hit the floor. The pelt on his back rippled softly behind him as he raced towards the door of the prison. Somehow no-one noticed him as he slipped inside. He paused, trying to work out his bearings, before sneaking down the corridor where the Mad King was being dragged.

He was still humming something, the tempo leaping and dancing as he was dragged along. The guards looked terrified and as soon as they reached the Mad King’s cell he was deposited and off they went. He chuckled into the empty cell.

“Well that was easy.” The hums decreased in tempo as he strolled around his cell. He stopped dead as the man emerged from the shadows.

“Now, that is a face I did not think I’d see again.”

“Who are you?”

“Why I am the Mad King.” He waved his arms expansively, as if showcasing a palace. The man glanced around but could only see a prison, bleak and empty. “I think the more interesting question is who are you?” The man growled and the Mad King held up his arms. “Simple curiosity.”

“Tell me who I am King!”

“I like the sound of that.” The Mad King smirked before continuing. “You’re a clone of Mogar, the ferocious warrior. But I changed your genetic make-up slightly, threw in a bit of polar bear as well as grizzly.”

“You made me?”

“Yes, I understand the confusion. You only fully matured a week ago.”

“Matured?” the Mad King sighed and sat back on his bed.

“This could be difficult to understand. I had to speed up the aging process so what should have been years I made months. You were born three weeks ago. You were conceived a month ago. You are a scientific miracle.”

“But who am I?” the Mad King surveyed the man again. He looked tattered and torn. The clothing that he was wearing was a pale imitation of Mogar’s clothes. It had been a joke mostly, taking the clothes and changing a few colours. But it had not stood up to whatever the man had faced.

The white trousers were nearly brown, covered in sludge, garbage and mud. The bearskin on his back was slightly torn but the hood was still fully functioning as the man’s face was well covered.

“You are Project Mogar.” The man threw down a file and the Mad King craned his head to see. It was the man’s own file, from Monarch labs.

“That is not a person. That is a project. I suggest you tell me now, who am I?” the man had stepped forwards, close enough that the Mad King could see his claws as they scratched against his trousers in agitation.

“Pogar, that was what we called you.” The man frowned, trying to process. Pogar was a good name, not that he had much to compete with it but that was beside the point. Being alive for three weeks and being trapped in a cage for most of that time didn’t exactly help learning names.

“I am Pogar.” Pogar said, with a finality.

“The real question is, what do you do now? I mean, the desperate quest for answers is all very well but you can’t understand that file. If you showed it to someone they would know just who you were. Then back to the hole you go. However, free me and I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

“Why should I free a criminal?” the Mad King looked affronted, as if Pogar had said a personal insult.

“I am no criminal, I am your master. You were made to serve me.” He chuckled before adding. “Literally.” Pogar considered for a moment. The Mad King had made him, there was no way to refute that.

On the other hand he had kept Pogar in a cage.

“Why was I caged?”

“We needed to look after you.” The lie leapt from the Mad King’s lips and slipped into Pogar’s mind as truth. “You could have been a danger to everything we know. We had no idea. After just a few more days I was going to release you, teach you about the outside world.”

“Then what?”

“You would help me defend the city.” Pogar frowned, the city seemed fine with the Mad King safely locked up.

“Defend it from what?”

“X-Ray, Vav and Mogar.” Pogar tilted his head to the side, he knew those names. The people on the street often talked about them with a kind of reverence.

“What would you have me do?”

“Free me and the city will never hear their names again.” Pogar regarded the man once more before nodding and moving to open the cell. The Mad King smiled as he walked free. But as he left he felt a hand on his chest. He glared up to see Pogar staring at him with a wildness in his eyes.

“I remove these annoyances and you tell me everything.”

“Of course.” Pogar seemed satisfied with this, turning to leave.  The Mad King sighed, removing the experiment would be tiresome. But sacrifices must be made, it wasn’t as if there weren’t others to replace Pogar.

 

A week later the trap was set. A lead on Mogar’s mission had sent the warrior racing across town, barely waiting for X-Ray and Vav. When he got there he was hopelessly outgunned and outnumbered. Within half an hour the three were captured and taken. No trace was left behind.

 

Vav lay in the truck, his hands tied behind his back. He could feel Mogar and X-Ray beneath him but prayed they weren’t, that this was just some kind of bad dream.

“Vav? Can you get out?” he felt the Brit shift above him, obviously trying to get free. He quickly grew still again before whispering back.

“No.”

“Me neither.” X-Ray whispered, sounding choked. He shifted slightly, feeling Mogar beneath him. The bear man had been the first to go down, shot full of tranquilisers the moment he’d walked in.

“What’s gonna happen to us?”

“Don’t think about that dude. It’s not going to help.” They lapsed into silence, each mind filled with thoughts of what would await them at their destination. Neither could think of anything good.

 

Pogar gritted his teeth as he heard screams bounce off the walls. This was not what he signed up for. This was nowhere near what he signed up for. A deep chuckle made him rear backwards from the door he’d been stood next to.

Inside the Mad King was hurting the two superheroes. On one level that disgusted Pogar but on another, no wait, it just disgusted him.

He continued to rant in his head as his feet carried him far from the noise. He had no real idea about who the Mad King was. He still hadn’t told Pogar a fucking thing about where he’d come from. Sure Pogar now knew how to use a mobile phone but what kind of help was that?

Pogar paused as he realised just where his feet had taken him; the prison.

He debated for a second before ducking in. The guards on the door let him in without comment and he slipped into the room. The wall of cages made him feel uncomfortable, remembering how long he’d been behind similar ones.

His eyes were drawn to the far cage where a figure was lying on the floor in a heap. He slowly approached the figure and titled his head, Mogar the ferocious warrior. Lying on the floor he didn’t look like much. His bear skin had been taken and it revealed a face which almost looked peaceful in sleep. Pogar was studying the man’s face just as the eyes flashed open.

Pogar had just enough time to realise the man’s eyes were brown when Mogar threw himself forwards. He hit the bars and screamed, electricity zapping through him. Pogar retreated, glaring warily at the man.

“What the fuck is going on?” Mogar asked, confused. “Who are you meant to be?”

“I am Pogar.”

“No dipshit I’m Mogar.” Pogar shook his head.

“No, Pogar.” Mogar groaned and stood shakily.

“Why are you dressed like me then?”

“The Mad King gives me the clothing.” At the criminal’s name Mogar had become fully alert, ready to attack.

“You work for the Mad King?”

“He is my creator. I owe him.”

“Creator? What the fuck does that mean?”

“I- I don’t know.” Pogar winced as he heard the faint echoes of a scream. Mogar heard it too and he roared.

“VAV! X-RAY!”

“They can’t hear you Mogar.”

“So this is what you do? You stand there and be the Mad King’s fucking lap dog?”

“I do what I must to learn.” Mogar snorted, casting around the small cell for a way to escape.

“Fucked up way of learning.”

“Why are you fighting for them?” Pogar tilted his head to the side, watching Mogar desperately search the cell.

“Because they’re my friends!”

“They’re human.”

“Duh. Wait,” Mogar straightened and turned to face Pogar. “What the fuck are you then?”

“Part bear.” Mogar’s eyebrows raised and he took a step closer to Pogar, search abandoned for a moment.

“You meant creator literally didn’t you?” Pogar nodded and Mogar groaned. “What the fuck did he do to you?”

“The Mad King took your DNA and changed it.” Pogar said, he’d managed to start reading the file and had actually understood a bit of it.

“Changed it?”

“He attempted to mix it with a number of different animals. I was one of them.”

“So he got my DNA and mixed it with a fucking polar bear?”

“I think there’s also some grizzly bear in me.” Pogar shrugged and Mogar groaned.

“Of fucking course. Look, if you’re me then you’ve got to understand what’s important. My friends are in there being hurt. I need your help Pogar. I have no fucking clue what the Mad King is offering but I’m willing to do more.”

“He promised me information. Could you give that to me?”

“I have a friend who’s one of the most intelligent people in the world. She can figure out whatever the Mad King did to you. But you need to help me right now. Give me my sword and I can save my friends. Please Pogar.” Pogar opened his mouth before shutting it. He didn’t know what to do.

Following the Mad King was easy. The orders were simple enough and took up most of his time. Throwing his lot in with the man in front of him was entirely different. He had no idea who Mogar was. But he knew something was wrong. He knew that the screams bouncing off the walls shouldn’t be there.

Before he could say anything the doors flew open and guards marched in. Pogar leapt backwards and they passed him without a second glance. They de-electrified the cage and Mogar leapt. He was quickly brought down and handcuffed. He was then dragged away, writhing.

Pogar watched as the bear man stared at him, with a single plea in his eyes.

Help us.

 

The Mad King was having a good day in fact he was having an amazing day. He’d managed to capture not just Mogar but X-Ray and Vav as well. He could soon get rid of Pogar, the creature having served its purpose.

He stood above X-Ray as the superhero bled out. His cape was thrown away and his suit was ripped, letting the blood flow out. The Mad King had donned the glasses and was taking delight in using them on their previous owner. X-ray let out another scream as the laser ripped through his leg. Blood welled up instantly and the Mad King let it fall for a while before cauterising the wound with a concentrated blast.

“You know, this could be so much easier if you were to just, I don’t know, agree to work for me.”

“Never!” Vav yelled from the side. The Mad King sighed before turning the glasses on the Brit. He squeaked in pain as the beam went across his hand. He winced, trying to pull his hand in but the guards holding him made that impossible.

The Mad King paused as the doors swung open and Mogar was dragged in. The man was fighting viciously against his captors and gaped in horror as he took in the scene in front of him. His efforts doubled as he thrashed.

“Mogar I suggest you stay still. Otherwise I may be forced to do something I regret.” While saying this The Mad King hefted a sword and pointed it down at X-Ray. Mogar immediately fell still, the thought of losing X-Ray horrendous to him.

“Mad King, this isn’t right! Turn yourself in and we can talk through this!” The Mad King scoffed at Vav’s words.

“Turn myself in? Why would I do that?” Pogar slunk into the room carrying Mogar’s sword and the Mad King smiled. “I have a creature, of my own making, which is far superior to you.” Vav felt his mouth open in surprise as he looked between the two bear creatures.

“What did you do?” he said hoarsely.

“I took a small sample of your friends DNA. I was surprised when it didn’t contain a single trace of bear DNA. So I experimented. This is the most successful one so far but there are more coming!” he laughed, evilly. “Now then Pogar, prove your worth. Kill this so called superhero.” Mogar and Vav both began to yell at Pogar, fighting wildly against their bonds.

Pogar glanced at them before stepping forwards. X-Ray was blessedly unconscious but his face was still twisted in pain. Pogar bent down, extending his claws and then paused. Mogar had promised him information. The Mad King had offered him information. The Mad King had told him he had to kill someone for it and Mogar had said no such thing.

“Why should I?” Pogar asked softly. The Mad King rounded on him with a look of confusion on his face.

“Why should you do what?”

“Why should I listen to you?” Pogar yelled, rising. The Mad King’s expression grew thunderous as he quickly advanced, swinging the sword in his hands.

“I am your creator! Without me you are nothing!”

“I am Pogar!” Pogar roared, leaping onto the man. The Mad King roared and swung the sword, Pogar dodged, instead clawing the man’s chest. They tussled for a moment before the guards began to advance as well. Pogar glanced around, he had no way out.

He lunged forwards, driving the Mad King to the floor. Rather than take advantage of the situation he leapt over the man’s head and landed on the floor next to Vav. The man was looking at him with surprise in his eyes and Pogar just grinned as he ripped apart the handcuffs.

“Get your friends out of here.” Vav nodded and Pogar turned back, stalking around the Mad King. The guards were closing in, he could count five of them. Five men with guns and one with a sword and laser glasses. This was going to be an interesting fight if nothing else.

“You pathetic creature!” The Mad King roared, shooting a blast of laser at the man. Pogar dodged just a bit too late and the air filled with the smell of burnt fur. A guard chose that moment to attack and was quickly thrown to the floor, claws marks along his front.

When Pogar turned back it was to see a sword approaching at a speed that was not going to be good for his health. To be fair a sword does not have many speeds where it is safe to be standing underneath one.

Pogar flinched, trying to move out of the way and was shocked when he felt nothing. No blood pouring down his back, no skin opening, no muscles being torn apart. He glanced up to see the Mad King’s sword blocked by none other than Mogar. He was growling loudly and Pogar wondered for a moment if he was indeed part bear.

“Don’t fucking touch him!”

“He is my creation!”

“He’s my brother!” Mogar roared, launching himself at the Mad King. After exchanging a few blows the King fell backwards and Mogar disarmed him swiftly. He raised the handle of his sword and punched it into the side of the supervillain’s head. The man’s head lolled backwards as he fell into unconsciousness.

Mogar breathed heavily for a moment, looking down on the man before turning back to Pogar.

“Thank you.” Mogar said softly. Pogar nodded shakily and took the hand that was extended to him. He pulled himself to his feet and surveyed the room. The guards were incapacitated, a combination of Mogar’s rage, Pogar’s fighting and Vav’s luck.

“We need to get X-Ray back safely!” Vav cried and Mogar nodded, stepping across the room to pick up the man. He whimpered softly, blinking a few times as he came back to consciousness.

“Did you kick his ass again? Why am I always the one to miss this stuff?” Pogar chuckled quietly as Vav launched into a speech about X-Ray’s sacrifice for the greater good. Mogar rolled his eyes, a small smile playing across his features as they walked out the building.

Once outside Pogar paused, not sure of what to do. Mogar picked up on it immediately.

“You know Pogar, I meant what I said back there. We’re brothers. Just because the Mad King made you doesn’t mean a god damn thing.”

“What are you saying?” Mogar smiled before answering.

“I think our crew could do with another person. Just think about it.” Pogar gaped as Mogar began to run down the street with Vav barely keeping up. When they turned a corner Pogar stood there for a second, a smile stuck to his face.

But then he shook himself. Joining them was all well and good but he had something to do first. He glanced back up at the building and strode inside. Mogar wasn’t his only brother and he was determined to find them all.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time.


End file.
